narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Infobox:Juushiro
Background Appearence Those who venture to look him in the eye are greeted by a pair of golden orbs, shimmering with a wisdom that reflects his actual age. A calmness accents his entire person.He has a long brown-red hair. He always wear a long flowing green cape and has two swords with him. He carries the swords just in case Shiro needs them for battle. Personality Juushiro is nurturing and helpful, though often enigmatic. He has a habit of remaining silent unless his words are truly needed. When he does speak, his tongue reflects his years. Tending to keep his emotions hidden from others, it is hard to tell what his thoughts are. Years of diplomacy have sculpted him into a shrewd leader. He's best friends with Shiro Uzumaki in which he will do anything to help him whether it's good or bad. Abilities & Powers Possessing the Rinnegan, Juushiro possesses all five of the basic chakra affinities, and is in possession of the kekkei tōta as a result of his implied experimentation on moulding together various chakra natures to apply devastatingly-destructive effects to usually intermediately-ranked ninjutsu. He has also created a number of ninjutsu augmented into his fighting style, granting him a high level of versatility when on the battlefield. Juushiro's techniques also often involve usage of crows, both in ninjutsu and genjutsu. This is seen amongst others with his creation of a clone that dissolves into crows and using crows to hide shuriken in them. Rinnegan Juushiro's incredible power stemmed mainly from his kekkei genkai, the legendary Rinnegan. This was originally possessed by the Sage of the Six Paths, the world's first ninja, and the founder of modern ninjutsu. Juushiro mastered all six nature transformations, something that was completely unprecedented, and is well versed in all the mainstream ninjutsu, mastering them at a young age. It is believed the Rinnegan allows Juushiro to use any technique he wishes.Juushiro is highly proficient in genjutsu, evidence of this being his masterful usage of Ephemeral, which doesn't require him to cast any hand seals. He can also use the Rinnegan to install mental barriers and traps in his minions' minds to prevent others from accessing secret information. The Rinnegan also enhanced Juushiro's vision of chakra in a similar manner to the other great dōjutsu, allowing him to see the chakra of barrier techniques around the perimeter of his location, and the chakra gathered at a shinobi's feet. Using the Outer Path's ability, he can create chains which can control tailed beasts and are very difficult to remove. Chakra & Nature Transformation Being from the Uzumaki Clan, he's been noted to have particularly strong chakra. It's almost the same as Kushina Uzumaki. On top of his physical capabilities, Juushiro is also skilled in lightning-based techniques, releasing a continuous surge of electricity from his body to form the Lightning Release Armour. This electricity complements his natural physical strength and speed to the point where it is claimed not even the Sharingan should be able to keep up with his movements. This is due to electricity stimulating his nervous system and speeding up his neural synapses, amplifying his reflexes. Because of this, he is considered a master of nintaijutsu. The electric armour can also work as a powerful defence. He also possesses the ability to focus lightning chakra into a point sharp enough to neatly. This is main use of Lightning and the favorite as he uses this the most along Yin-Yang Release out of all of the mastered chakra elements. Yin-Yang Release Like his best friend, Shiro Uzumaki, he mastered the yin-yang release but not as well as him. Although he's good at creating jutsu from this type in which he uses as a last resort. Medical Ninjutsu Juushiro has demonstrated tremendous skill and ingenuity in medical ninjutsu. With his extensive knowledge of medical ninjutsu and of the human body, he can severely injure a person with a single chakra-infused strike to the chest. His medical ninjutsu has also led him to develop a series of drugs which he uses with great effect. Taijutsu Juushiro quite notably is an extremely accomplished taijutsu master, with advanced knowledge if not skill in various styles and taijutsu techniques. Over the years he has gained a strong and enduring body with high chakra reserves and immense stamina by constantly pushing his own limits in training, allowing him to recover from extreme exhaustion in an alarmingly short period of time and utilize the style known as Strong Fist to its full potential. In addition, his intense training has given him such tremendous speed that his movements can seem like he's disappearing to unfocused eyes, and strength capable of easily ploughing a full-grown man through a solid, stone wall with a single hand; both of which without the aid of chakra-enhancement. Plot Overview Trivia